


Fluxed up

by BluBoi



Series: Drabbles (Yogscast) [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Free Verse, General Poetry, Literature, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Flux is spreading.. They all need help, Will they ever find it?   


We Are One





	

**Author's Note:**

> Flux is spreading.. They all need help, Will they ever find it?
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
> ##### We Are One
> 
> __

#####  The purple threatens to consume me, My mind is no longer just mine. You said you'd find me a cure. But can you find it in time? And now its spread to you too. though you say _"It's nothing, I'm Fine"_ You Lie, I can see it, I already know. And your hiding away the sign. The dark long swirling strands on my arm. Just like mine, your's are beginning to show. You say you can fix it. But do you really know how? _I say No..no..No.. _Help us.. Duncan help me... My vision is being invaded Duncan... come join me... Aha.. you finally made it._ Dear friends why do you run? We're only just starting the fun! Come forest boy, dwarf and space man. _**Have no fear.** Come ender mage and mushberry girl.   **Now you all are here.** Together we'll destroy till there is none.. We are one.. We are one,  We are one...__


End file.
